


Aftermath

by MovingOn1 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1
Summary: Set right after Killing Game.  Tom discovers how badly injured Harry is. Feeling guilty for also finding out he almost shot Harry, he patches Harry up. Mainly hurt/comfort. With a small Tom and Harry slash at the end. Used to be MarvelousFanatic87
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Aftermath

_I actually wrote a bunch of Harry Kim fics until the name marvelousfanatic, before deleting that profile and all my social media during Covid. I lowkey kind of had a mental breakdown, and am using 2020 to start over. I was/ am a high risk person so this time has been incredibly stressful. But I really missed writing Harry angst stories. And people seemed to enjoy them, from what I could recall, so I'm hoping to start more of them! And this time NOT delete! I'm really sorry for deleting any fics any of you personally really loved_

* * *

Harry was busy at work. In fact, he had been so busy he hadn't had time to stop at sickbay. Something Tuvok couldn't help but remind him, when he had accidently groaned, allowed, when he was helping B'Elanna (and the senior staff) in engineering.

"Ensign, have you had _any_ rest, at _all_?" Janeway asked, trying to be both kind, and firm. Harry scowled, which surprised the rest of the team. But the weeks, no months, with the Hirogens had toughened him up.

"No, have you?" He almost shot back. Instead he managed to ask, in as calm of a voice as possible. Janeway's eyes widened.

"No," she replied, slowly. "But I'm the _Captain_. And that DOES mean that I can order you to sickbay. To have yourself checked out."

Harry opened his mouth, but Tom put his arms around Harry.

"Come on ''Arry, I'll go with you." Tom's eyes pleaded Harry to listen to reason. Kim breathed out, almost in a huff, but gave a curt nod in agreement.

The others glanced at each other when Harry left with Tom. Tom was shaking his head as they walked to the turbo lift.

"What the hell, Harry?! You snapping at the Captain? That's not _like_ you."

"Yeah...well...maybe _I've_ changed, since the Hirogens took over," Harry snapped, and scowled. Tom gave him a hard look.

"Harry, it must have been hell, for you. All by yourself..."

Harry blinked back tears, and looked away.

"The Doc was there."

"Yeah, but he has his hands full...There was no one for you to really talk to...except a few crewman, here and there. Harry I'm _sorry_."

Harry tried to shrug off the apology

"You shouldn't be apologizing for that," Harry finally replied. "If you should apologize for anything it's for..."

He suddenly swore to himself, and lapsed into silence. Tom looked surprised at Harry's tone, laced with anger. 

" _What_ do I need to apologize for?" Tom demanded, anxiety filling. him. The turbo lift opened, but Tom closed it, and pressed the emergency button. Harry opened his mouth, but ended up just glaring at Tom.

"What the hell, Tom?"

"No," Tom told him, stoutly. "You *don't* get to do that, 'Har. You don't get to drop some...bombshell...and then not continue! What did I do?"

"It's no big deal." Harry's voice was so soft, Tom could barely hear it.

"Harry-"

"It's no BIG DEAL." It was a little louder this time, and felt like a slap in the face.

"Harry, please..."

"All right," Harry finally snapped, rage almost gushing out of him. "You tried to kill me, satisfied?"

Tom's mouth dropped, and it felt like he was about to faint.

"I...when?"

"When you were connected to the holodeck, and your memories were messed with," Harry sighed. "That's why I never said anything...You...weren't you. You had a gun at me, and I only escaped by knowing some stupid American Trivia you dared me to answer. But...for a split second, I _swear_ you were about to shoot me. Because..."Harry's voice cracked at the end, "Because you didn't remember me."

Tom's face paled, as he processed those thoughts. Harry pushed the door from the lift open, and walked to sick bay. Tom followed, meek for once.

The Doctor looked relieved to see them.

"Mr. Kim. I had been _wanting_ to examine you for ages!"

"I know," Harry sighed. "I'm only doing it due to Captain's orders."

The Doctor tisked.

"Mr. Kim, you are important, too. I need to make sure none of your wounds are serious..."

"I can judge that," Harry replied, dully. "Besides, sickbay has been filled with life and death situations. And before that-"

"Only Hirogens could get treated," The Doctor grimly replied. "Yes, I'm aware of that." He glanced at Tom. "Mr. Paris, are you here for a check up, also?"

"No," Harry replied, for Tom. "He's here for moral support."

The Doctor nodded, and then ordered Harry to take the top of his shirt off.

When he did Tom sucked in his breath, and the Doctor outright gasped.

Bruises decorated every inch of his chest. On top of that, you could see his ribs. A clear sign of massive weight loss. There were gashes, also. Those seemed to still have blood trickling down them.

"Mr. Kim!" The Doctor cried out. "These...these are infected! And they still need to be stitched!"

"It wasn't life threatening, though," Harry tartly responded, and the Doctor frowned.

"Mr. Kim, WHY didn't you come to me sooner?!"

"Because...Because I bruised up Voyager!" Harry finally admitted. The two other men looked confused as Harry continued. "I...battered Voyager up. I...tore her to pieces because of what the Hirogens ordered me to do. I figured that this was payback. So I could _feel_ what I was doing to the ship... As...penance for not putting up more of a fight."

"Harry," Tom responded, with a gasp. "No one...not even the Captain would have expected you to have done more than what you did..."

"I should have fought harder," Harry told them, simply. "I should have tried harder...But I didn't."

"Something tells me you fought like hell," Paris disagreed, nodding to Harry's bruised body.

Harry was about to speak when Tom pressed his bad.

"Tom to Captain Janeway."

Harry shot him a look, but Paris continued.

"Tom to Janeway-"

"Janeway speaking. How's Harry?"

"I think you need to see it for yourself, Captain."

Silence, then.

"I'll be on my way."

"TOM!"Harry exploded, anger bubbling. " _WHY_ ?"

"Because she might be the only one to get you to stop punishing yourself," Tom told him, and the Doctor hummed , while nodding his head in agreement. Janeway arrived there, faster than they had anticipated.

She let out a gasp when she saw Harry, and his bruised chest.

"Harry," she whispered, shaking her head. "Why?"

"Harry's been punishing himself," Tom volunteered for his best friend. Harry shot Tom a horrified look, but Tom continued. "He blames himself for 'ruining' Voyager, and for causing more work for us. And not fighting back. His words, not mine."

Janewa stared, and processed, and she saw the tiny gashes.

"Mr. Kim..." Her voice wobbled, and then steadied. "Mr. Kim, what you did was he.ro.ic." 

Harry's face said he didn't believe her, so she continued.

"You helped save us, Harry! Without *you* we'd still be in hell!" Slowly Janeway walked over, and did something the rarely did. She wrapped Harry into a gentle hug.

"Thank you," she whispered. She held on to him, like that, letting his body relax, and finally left. Harry did look surprisingly calmer after her visit, to Tom's relief.

The Doctor then stitched Harry up, and sent him to rest, with antibiotics. 

Tom helped him, letting him lean onto Paris's shoulder.

"For earlier," Harry finally said, as they arrived at his quarters. "I'm really sorry about snapping at you. By telling you what happened...like that. It wasn't...your fault."

Tom helped Harry to the bed, and placed a blanket over him.

"It's okay, Harry," he assured him. "I don't mind. I just hate I did that to you, is all." He placed a warm cloth on Harry's forehead, and rested his hand on his best friends cheek. "I'm really sorry you had to go through all of that, alone.." His throat hurt when he spoke, and he stared at Harry's eyes. There was something there. An underlying chemestry that both pretended to ignore. But Tom was so tired of ignoring it. So, so tired.

Slowly, with a look from Harry that said 'okay', he bent down and gently kissed the young man on the lips. Quickly he rose up, and was about to leave when Harry grabbed him by the arm.

"Stay," Harry whispered. "And just hold me. Please."

"Okay, Harry," Tom whispered, sounding more calm than terrified. More sure of himself than he's used to feeling. "Okay." With that he laid next to Harry, and wrapped his arms around his best friend-determined to make sure Harry never had to go through anything like that alone, ever again


End file.
